1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus may obtain 2D rendered images with three dimensional (3D) textures by rendering volume data for stereographic images. The image processing apparatus may also process the volume data to enhance the image quality of rendered images or edit the rendered images.
Accordingly, an image processing apparatus and method is required to efficiently process the volume data.